Can You Help Me?
by XMitsuki MoonX
Summary: Lee and Gaara both want girlfriends so they get help. Who will they end up with? Follow Lee and Gaara while they try to get a girlfriend. Please Read and review.
1. Can you help me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Author's Note: This is my first Gaara Lee Story. I am writing this for I'll Be Your Lie . This story is dedicated to her. I hope you like my story. Please review when you read.

Chapter 1

Can you help me?

"Hello youthful teammates!" Lee shouted.

"Hi Lee what's up?"Tenten asked.

"Oh hello youthful flower I am sad."Lee told Tenten and had a frown on his face.

"Why what's wrong?"Tenten asked worried about her teammate.

"Well I want a girlfriend."Lee said quietly.

"Oh……. Well who do you have in mind?"Tenten asked her friend.

"Sakura" Lee said then a smile appeared on his face.

"She likes Sasuke." Neji stated who had been listing to his two teammates talk.

"Yea that's why I want your help Tenten."Lee said to the weapon mistress.

"Oh" Tenten said.

"Will you help me? Please."Lee asked Tenten.

"Sure" Tenten answered happy that Lee was happy.

"Really? Yay! " Lee said.

"Yes" Tenten told her teammate again.

"Thank you Tenten! Also the girl does not have to be Sakura."Lee said then pulled Tenten into a big hug.

"What kind of girl do you want?"Tenten asked the got out of the hug.

"Hmm………….. A loud one like me" Lee said the thought of what else. "And a good singer."Lee added.

"Okay we will start tomorrow."Tenten informed Lee.

"Thank you again Tenten" Lee said before running off.

"So how are you going to find a loud girl who can sing?"Neji questioned.

"You will see."Tenten told Neji.

"Hn" Neji said.

"Well I have to go."Tenten told Neji.

"What about training?"Neji asked, but it was to late Tenten was already gone.

"Great I am alone."Neji said and had a frown on his face.

With Gaara

Gaara was in his room at his desk thinking when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Gaara said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey Gaara." Temari greeted.

"Hi" Gaara said softly.

"Why didn't you come to breakfast?"Temari asked her younger brother.

"I was not hungry" Gaara answered.

"Oh….. Well what's wrong?"Temari asked.

"Well it's just."Gaara started.

"What is it?"Temari asked again.

"Well it just I want a girlfriend."Gaara answered.

"A girlfriend" Temari said then giggled.

"Will you help me find one?"Gaara asked his older sister.

"Sure."Temari answered with a smirk.

"Thanks" Gaara said to Temari.

"Don't worry. You will have your first date tomorrow."Temari told her brother.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"You will just have to wait till tomorrow."Temari said then had a smile plastered on her face.

"Can't wait" Gaara said after Temari left his room.

Authors Note: Hoped you liked the first chapter. What is Tenten's idea and who will be Gaara's date. To find out keep reading. Please review.


	2. Gaara's date and Tenten's idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character.

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Chapter 2

Gaara's Date and Tenten's Idea

Next Day with Tenten

Tenten was sitting in her room making posters when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tenten yelled from her bedroom then got up and walked over to her front door.

"Hey Tenten" Ino said then gave Tenten a hug.

"Hi Ino Sakura" Tenten said then gave Sakura a hug.

"So what do you want? Neji said you wanted to ask us something."Sakura questioned.

"Yea well you see Lee asked me to help him get a girlfriend. He wants a girlfriend that is loud and can sing. So I was going to have a singing contest." Tenten explained to her two friends.

"That sounds awesome" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yea can we be in it?"Ino asked her friend.

"Course" Tenten said.

"Yay!"Ino and Sakura yelled.

"Well I have a signup sheet. Can you two put it where everyone can see it? I also have tons of posters you can put up the ones that are done."Tenten said the hand Ino and Sakura the signup sheet and posters.

With Gaara

Gaara was in his room still wondering who his date was going to be. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara" Temari greeted her younger brother.

"Hi have you come here to tell me who I am going on a date with?" Gaara asked his sister.

"No I came here to tell you to get ready for your date." Temari answered.

"Why?" Gaara questioned.

"Because it is 11:00 and you date it at 12:00. You have a lunch date."Temari said.

"Do I really need that long to get ready?"Gaara question what his sister said.

"Yea know go take a shower." Temari said then threw Gaara a towel and walked out of his room.

"Ugg" Gaara said then started walking to his bathroom.

Gaara then took a shower then got dressed and went to find his sister. He went to her room and knock on the door.

"Temari" Gaara said threw the door.

"Hey Gaara" Temari said when she opened the door and saw her brother there.

"I went in the shower and got dressed now what?" Gaara asked his sister.

"Well let's change what you wearing." Temari said then walked out of her room to Gaara's room with Gaara following.

"Fine" Gaara said while following his sister to his room.

"Ok here let's get you into some different clothes." Temari said when they reached Gaara's room.

"Hurry up"" Gaara said annoyed then followed his sister into his room.

"OK put these pants on." Temari said then threw Gaara a pair of jeans. Then look for a shirt.

"OK" Gaara said then went to his bathroom to change.

"How about this shirt?" Temari said to herself while rummaging through Gaara's clothes.

"What shirt?" Gaara asked when he was done changing and out of the bathroom.

"This shirt, now go put it one." Temari told her brother then threw him the shirt.

"Done" Gaara said after he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a red shirt that says desert.

"Put these shoes on." Temari said then threw him the pair of white shoes.

"Ok" Gaara said then did as he was told.

"Well its 11:39 go get some money." Temari told her brother.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because you are going to bring your date somewhere where she can eat lunch and you will have to pay for you and her." Temari explained to her clueless brother.

"OH" Gaara said then got lots of money.

"Now I will tell you her name." Temari told Gaara when they were at the front door waiting for Gaara's date to come.

"Ok what is it?" Gaara asked.

"It is Karin." Temari told her younger brother.

"That's a nice name." Gaara said to his sister.

"Yea now remember you aren't just going to get something to eat you can go and do other stuff."Temari told her brother.

"Ok" Gaara said and right after he said that the door bell rang. Gaara walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood Karin his date. She was wearing a faded blue jean skirt. With pink tank top and pink flip flops.

"Hey come in." Gaara said when he saw Karin and stepped aside so she could come in.

"Hey well I will just be going." Temari told them then walked away.

"You look nice." Gaara told Karin.

"Thanks you too." Karin said with a smile.

"Well are you hungry?" Gaara asked the girl in front of him.

"Yea" Karin answered.

"Well lets go get something to eat." Gaara said the took Karin's hand and lead her out of the house.

They were walking down the street hand in hand.

"So what do you want to eat?" Gaara asked the girl on the side of him.

"How bout we go to the ramen shop and get some ramen."Karin suggested.

"That sounds good." Gaara said and they started walking to the ramen shop.

They got to the ramen shop and sat down and order two blows of pork and ramen. When they got the ramen they started to eat.

"You have a pretty name." Gaara told Karin.

"Thanks" Karin said they smiled shyly.

"Since Temari set me up on a date I did not know who it would be. I am glad that it is you." Gaara told the girl which made her blush.

"Thanks, so you are a ninja?" Karin asked wanting to know some stuff about Gaara.

"Yea" Gaara answered.

"So have you ever helped out the Hidden Leaf Village?" Karin asked the ninja.

"Yea the last one was when they sent ninja to go and retrieve Sasuke. They asked if we would go and see if they were all right and to help them." Gaara explained to Karin

"So who did you end up helping?"Karin asked.

"Some named Lee. I fought him in the Chunin exams. I beat him. He is a strong ninja he never gave up." Gaara explained.

"Wow is he your friend?" Karin asked sweetly.

"Kind of I mean I guess I could hang out with him. He is very loud though he also wears a green spandex suite." Gaara told the girl, which cause her to giggle. Hearing her giggle, made Gaara chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked then playfully smacked his arm.

"Your laugh it's cute." Gaara explained with a smile.

"Yours is to."Karin said.

"So what do you want to do know that were done eating?" Gaara asked his date.

"Hmm how bout we got to the park." Karin suggested.

"Sounds fun lets go." Gaara said then took the girls hand and they started walking to the park.

"Hey you know that guy I was talking about before." Gaara asked the girl.

"What about him." The girl asked.

"Well he is kind of weird he talks about youth a lot which is really annoying and he has these insane weird eye brows." Gaara said then laughed just think about it.

"Funny" The girl said then laughed with Gaara.

"But he is ok sometimes." Gaara said.

"He where are the park race you to the swings." Karin said then ran off to the swings.

"Hey that's cheating" Gaara said then ran after her.

"Ha I beat you." Karin said then stuck her toughing out at Gaara.

"You had a head start." Gaara told her.

"So" The girl said. "Hey push me on the swing?"

"Sure" Gaara said then pushed the swing that Karin was sitting on.

"Wee" Karin yelled like a little kid as Gaara pushed the swing.

"Having fun?" Gaara asked.

"Yea let me push you." Karin said to Gaara.

"Naah"Gaara said.

"OK want to go on the sea saw?"Karin asked.

"You bet I love the sea saw." Gaara said the ran over to the sea saw and sat on one said. Karin laughed at Gaara.

"Ok ready?" Karin asked when she was on the other side of the sea saw.

"Yea" Gaara said then jump which made Karin go up in the air.

"Having fun?" Karin asked when she swathe big smile on Gaara's face.

"Yea" Gaara yelled as he went up into the air. They stayed on for about 10 minutes longer then got off.

"Hey want to just take a walk." Gaara asked.

"That sounds nice," Karin answered.

"Yea" Gaara said.

"So are you on a team with Temari and Kankuro?" Karin asked referring to his ninja team.

"Yea I am. I feel bad for Neji and Tenten." Gaara said.

"Why and who are they?" Karin asked

"They are the two ninja's and they are on Lee's team." Gaara explained.

"Well don't you feel bed for their sensei too?" Karin asked.

"No Lee is like a second Might Gai which is Lee's sensei." Gaara informed her.

"So their sensei is worse than Lee?" Karin asked a little confused.

"Yea" Gaara said.

"Wow" Karin said.

"Yup" Gaara said

"Hey can you walk me back home?" Karin asked.

"Sure want some ice cream first." Gaara asked when he saw an ice cream stand.

"Sure" Karin answered.

"What kind?" Gaara questioned.

"Chocolate" Karin told him. Then Gaara walked away to get the ice cream.

"Here you go." Gaara said then hand Karin a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Thanks." Karin said. Then they walked to her house in silence not one of them saying a word. When they reached her house Karin said.

"I had a good time." Karin said with a smile on her face.

"Me too bye." Gaara said then watched Karin go in to her house.

Then Gaara started walking home.

Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter please review and I am sorry for those people who like Lee but some of the things I said about him were true. Well bye.


End file.
